


I Have to Save Him

by Complete_Otakuness



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: How Do I Tag, SAVE MARK AT ALL COSTS, Warfstache is REALLY hard to write, You are mute, and androgynous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_Otakuness/pseuds/Complete_Otakuness
Summary: You lost him. You have no idea where he is, but you will find him. You have to. You... just need a little help...This is a fic about how, after meeting Darkiplier in the "Ignorance is Bliss" ending, you went through the heist again without Mark and meet Warfstache during the "The Interview" ending and ask for his help with finding your missing partner. After getting that help, you are taken to the demon world where you meet some exceptionally smart and ambitious children. Also, there are two boxes, one that Dark took from you (the one with which you don't know what's inside) and the one you used to get to Warfstache (the 'weird warping device' as I call it).I'm so sorry for this insane idea but it has been plaguing my thoughts and I just had to get it out. It probably won't make any sense but, in the words of Wilford Warfstache, "None of this makes any sense! That's the beauty of it!" And I'm sticking to that slogan.
Relationships: Mark Iplier (A Heist With Markiplier) & You
Kudos: 6





	I Have to Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference:
> 
> This '...' is what it looks like when someone (probably you) wrote something
> 
> And this "..." is what it looks like when another character is actually talking
> 
> In other words, single quotation marks for writing and double quotation marks for speaking.

“That’s quite enough out of you. But you, you’re late,” you wait patiently as Wilford Warfstache hijacks valuable interview time in favor of ranting about how ‘on time’ you were. It was strange, sure, but you were used to this. Your partner was Mark after all. Speaking of which…

You pull a pen and notepad out of your duffle bag and begin writing. Warfstache pauses from muttering something about ‘being forgiving’ and curiously waits for you to finish your sentence. A moment passes before you stop and turn the pad of paper around to show him.

The line read ‘Warfstache, I need your help.’

Wilford blinks at the note and looks at you, “Well, whatever for?” He seemed a bit thrown off, you guessed not many people interrupted him in the middle of one of his crazy monologues. They probably got too weirded out to do anything.

‘I need help finding Mark. I had hoped to reconvene after we… were split up…’ Warfstache’s face quickly turned to that of understanding as he nodded. He twiddled his thumbs (you had never seen anyone actually twiddle their thumbs before) and you adjusted your glasses as you proceeded to write your question.

‘Do you know where he is?’ Wilford takes a breath, looking a bit hesitant, ‘Wilford?’ 

“I guess we’ll have to save that interview for later huh?” You rolled your eyes and nodded. Warfstache huffs childishly, “Fine. And yes, I do.” 

‘And? Will you help me get Mark back? Or at least tell me where he is?’ you asked, hope probably showing in your face. Warfstache just stares at you, puzzled.

It takes a few long seconds before he asks you a question of his own. “I’m curious. Why would you want to go all the way to the demon world just for a single person?”

Now it was your turn to be confused as you stare at him with wide eyes. Your resolve wasn’t so easy to break, however, and you only took a second to think about it before you decided with absolute surety, ‘Because he is my partner and he needs my help to keep his ass out of trouble.’ 

Warfstache’s face lit up in delight and he exclaimed, “Now those are the words I wanted to hear from a true hero! What passion! What bravery! I can’t wait to see how this turns out! You wanted help? Well you’ve got it. This has given me a great new show idea, with you as the star! I can see it now! Ex-Thief travels to the other side of the world to save their partner in crime! How exciting!”

You snort and show Wilford your response, ‘Sounds more like something on a magazine cover.’ He pouts at the words. 

“Anyway, should we get on with it?” You nod vigorously, unknowing of the danger that lay ahead of you. But, as with most things in your life, you would just have to roll with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, anyone who decided to give this story a chance. Welcome to the place my mind goes when it's bored. If I decide to actually go through with this wacky train of thought, then we're in for a roller coaster ride. Make sure not to throw up!


End file.
